darthfandomcom-20200214-history
The Complete History Of The Galaxy
This is the Complete History Of The Galaxy (well, on Darthipedia, which has a very broken canon) History * First, there was nothing, then there was Gonk. Gonk looked at the nothingness around him and grew bored, so "Gonk" he said, and the galaxy was formed as a result. * Before Time * George Lucas, the maker creates the Star Wars multiverse and banishes his evil twin, Darth Lucas . * Lucas creates Torrent Katarn and makes him the stand in God. He also creates the Whills, to watch over the Canon. * Torrent makes The First World, for himself and the Whills. * Torrent and the Whills forge the three immortal relics, the Bryar pistol, The ULTIMATE ULTIMATE Snoke Card of POWAH and the SUPAHsaber. * The idea of the grand Porgpire is birthed in the wellspring of life * Porgs and created. * Torrent begins to form other planets, using Lucas's design plan. * Torrent has a son, Kyle Katarn. * A Great evil is formed in the void, outside the Multiverse, a being created by Pedro Sonia, Lord Disney * A traitor Whill kills Torrent Katarn * Kyle kills the Whill and becomes the new God. * Life appears on planets across the galaxy. * Kyle gets the Bryar Pistol, and hides the other two relics. * The Porgs begin a plan, telling their legend through paintings. * 1000000000000000 BBY ''' * Lord Disney arrives on the first world and kills all the Whills, before destroying the planet, the first time this ever happened. He also takes the SUPAHsaber. * '''398765 BBY * Some Rakata form the Infinite Empire. Yay. * 36,453 BBY * A bunch of flying pyramids dump of bunch of hippies on a planet covered in weed called Tython, these hippies would later found the Jedi Order. * An evil cult, Gedi forms. * Primus and Unicron are created * The Jedi fight and destroy the Gedi. * 25,000 BBY * A common cold wipes out the Rakata and their empire dies with them. * Galactic Republic formed. * Sith begin to rise. The first Darth, Darth Sith is born. * Darth Sith trains more Sith to kill people and PWN planets * 23,984 BBY * Kyle Katarn kills Darth Sith, but his apprentices had already spread. * Darth Homer destroys Earth, many believe the planet never existed. * Jedi order forms for real, they printed enought leaflets and got popular. * The first battle between Jedi and Sith happens. * 22,321 BBY * Lord Disney makes a secret empire. * Jedi kill many of the ancient Sith. * Boring politic stuff. * Shockwave emerges from the well of all sparks on Cybertron. * Megatronus turns Megatron evil. * Shockwave becomes a Decepticon. * The Cybertronian War Begins * Prima dies * Lord Disney breaks the timeline, letting other franchises leak into the multiverse * Snoke is born * 1000 BBY-0 BBY * Cybertronian War "ends" * Yoda is born * Yoda is taken by the Jedi to become a Jedi. * Lord Disney let's evil reach the planet Nabooboo. * Palpatine born, destined to be evil. * Jedi believe they have wiped out the Sith. * Darth-Darth Binks born, destined to be the most evil. * Sith disappear. * Nute Gunray blockades Nabooboo * The Jedi find the chosen one, Annie on Tatooine. * Battle of Nabooboo * Jedi learn the Sith have returned. * Obi-Wan Kenobi cuts Darth Maul in half, * Anakin whines a lot. * Dooku becomes a Sith. * Both Dooku and Palpy train Binks. * Lord Disney begins the Sith Boom, meaning many weak Sith arrived, such as Darth Baker, Darth "Dog" Nihilus and many more. * Anakin desires relations with Padme Amidala. * Darth Darth Binks and Palps begin to make Anakin fall to the dark side. * Battle on the bug planet. * Clone Wars begin. * Sith hunters try to track dine wannabe Sith. They fail. * Anakin gets a Padawan, Ashoka Tano. * Many Clone Wars events. * Shockwave gets the Snoke Card. * Battle of Coruscant. * Death of Dooku. * Kenobi chases General Grievous * Death of Grevious, after the lizard caught the robot on a unicycle. * Palpatine reveals he's the Sith Lord to Annie. * Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar go to arrest the senate. * Palpatine says he IS the senate. * Deaths of Agen, Saesee and Kit Fisto. * Death of Mace Windu. * Annie is dubbed Darth Vader. * Darth Darth Binks gets an apprentice, Darth Jawa. * Order 66 happens * Galactic Empire formed. * Tarkin and Krennic plan the Death Star * Droid attack on the Wookiees forgotten. * Kyle Katarn hunts down and wipes out most the wannabe Sith. * Darth Darth Binks finds Darth Elmo. * Sesame Street formed from the Brotherhood of the Bird. * Death of Big Bird. * Palps makes the Death Star. * Krennic put in chrage. * Empire makes planets go BOOM, * Sesame Street makes planets go BOOM. * Darth Elmo cannot trust himself. * Luke Skywalker wants to leave Desert rock planet. * Rebels formed to fight the empire. * Thrawn hunts the Lothal Rebels, ends up in space with some whales. * Darth Elmo kills himself. * Sessame Street falls. *Death Star plans are stolen. *Beagle Force attempts to kill Lord Disney. *Lord Disney buys Star Wars it all goes downhill from there. *Lord Disney erases parts of the timeline. *Kyle Katarn gathers the survivors and brings thousands back to life to fight back against Disney. *Mission to kill Lord Disney. *Shaggy arrives un Darthipedia and kills Darth Thanos. *Shaggy kills Lord Disney but accidently erases this event from history, leaving Lord Disney alive and well. *Shaggy is defeated by Gonk. *Death of Krennic. *Alderaan destroyed. *Death of Obi Wan. *Battle of Yavin. *Darth Vader gets dizzy. *Death Star destroyed. *Death of Tarkin. *'1 ABY- 50 ABY' *Empire strikes back and attacks the rebels on Hoth. *Rebels lose for once. *Darth Porg is born. *Death Star 2 makes more planets go BOOM. *Luke and Leia Organa Solo and Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca go to save Han Solo. *Death of Jabba Desilijic *Death of Yoda. *Battle of Endor. *Death Star 2 destroyed. *Death of Palpatine. *Death of Darth Vader. *Rebels Win! *End of the Galactic Empire. *Imperial reminent go into hiding. *Birth of Kylo Ren. *Darth Darth Binks hunted by Darth Jawa. *Death of Darth Darth Binks. *The First Order forms in secret. *The New Republic is founded. *Decepticons prepare to leave Cybertron. *First Order unleashs Starkiller Base. *Destuction of the New Republic. *Rey meets Finn. *Rey and finn Meet Han Solo. *Rey finn and Solo End up on Starkiller Base. *Kylo Kills Han Solo. *Rey and Finn escape Starkiller Base. *Destuction of Starkiller Base. *Destuction fo Resistance base. *Death of Admiral Ackbar. *Rey arrives on The Supremacy. *Ren cuts Snoke in half. *Snoke teleports away. *Death of Holdo. *Battle of Crait *Reistance escape. *Luke Skywalker finally dies. *That whole Rise of Skywalker stuff goes down *Kylo Ren dies *Palpatine is ressurected, only to die again. *The First Order falls *The New New Republic is formed, which replaced the New Republic and the Republic before that. *Shockwave, Snoke and Thrawn form the Shadow Minds *The Destrons are created. *The Shadow Wars begin. *The Unity Allies are formed. *Shadow Minds lose the Shadow Wars. *Optimus Prime kills Darth Megatron *Shockwave founds The Shock Forces *The Predacons are founded *The Planet-Destroying Fortress is destroyed *Beagle Force invades the galaxy. *Beagle Force paid to stay away . *Cybertron civil war between Shockwave and Zarack *Darth Megatron resurrected as Darth Galvatron *Death of Zarack *End of Civil War *Mission to Kill Lord Disney *Lord Disney's revenge strikes on legends characters *Snoke opens Snoke's Robe store and trade on Cybertron *Darth Porg reveals the Porgpire *Porgpire begins Galactic takeover *Beagle Force - Porgpire Conflict *Porgpire makes peace with Beagle Force *Black Order arrive on Cybertron *Shockwave tracks down Darth Galvatron *Death of Darth Galvatron, Final Death of Megatron *'50 ABY -The Final Battle' *Primus awakens *Unicron awakens *Unicron and Primus fight. *The War for Cybertron And The Galaxy begins, between the inhabitants of the Galaxy and Unicron's Avatars and allies. *Death of Black Order *Death of Unicron. *Primus fades, becoming Cybertron once more. *The war is over. *Porgpire create the Galactic Divide, splitting the Galaxy between itself and Beagle Force. *Porgpire destroy Kamino *Porgpire destroy many more planets. Category:Pages that look like the things they're about Category:Article stubs